And so they were, the ten merry minstrels of love
by Satan Hat
Summary: Takes place about five years after where the series is now, in japan. There will most likely be spoilers if you don't read bleach as the chapters comes out. Humor, with lots of nonswitching pairing.
1. Kuchiki Byakuya was a leveled headed guy

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, though I do wish I owned Kubo Tite. Then he could be my pet mangaka.

I have been a bleach fanboy for awhile now and I have lots of bleach dreams and I make little bleach fanfics so I thought I'd do this one, my most resent. The first chapter, I decided, was going to be third person limited: Kuchiki Byakuya, because he is out of the loop, so to speak, of the main characters. He won't know all the events or jokes, which leave the reader out as well, making you relate to him. I also wrote in a very formal style, with all formal names unless he addresses them otherwise in the manga. So basically when I write third person limited: Kurosaki Ichigo the writing will be more informal, same for the names. One more point the whole fic can be read altogether or individually

**And so they were, the ten merry minstrels of love.**

Kuchiki Byakuya was a leveled headed guy, follower of the rules, very rich. One could say he was many things, but right now he was just one. And that was very annoyed.

A few things had him raveled up. A very big one was his younger sister, Rukia. She had the tendency to disappear for a day or two, sometimes a week. Though, she technically wasn't really disappearing. Most likely all of Soul Society knew where she was. And that was to see an obnoxious, out spoken, over sized brat. Of course this is ignoring the fact that said brat was taichou level and could defeat him in battle. But he was still a brat and unworthy of any Kuchiki. But back to the point, this time she had gone too far! She has been in a leave of absence for **two months**. If it was anyone other then Kuchiki Rukia she would be AWOL. But then again she was a Kuchiki and anything involving Kuchiki's went straight to him.

But he knew exactly where she was. She was in a gigai, inside of a three roomed apartment, two blocks from the Kurosaki Clinic. That is where that orange haired brat decided to live for the last three years. And that is also where his sister is always found when visiting the human world. Every shinigami that knows Kurosaki visits here often, and the fire escape outside the window is common stop for anyone of them.

Almost none of the higher-ups complain about Kuchiki Rukia's absence, as long as she continues her shinigami duties, _and_ Kurosaki doesn't get angry, everyone's happy. The sixth division taichou, of course, is not one of these happy people. He would rather his sister stay with him and not aimlessly follow the lanky menace of his nerves.

Another thing bothering him was that he had sent his fukutaichou, Abarai Renji, to retrieve her a week ago, and he has **yet** to return. He probably should have known better, he suspected that his Fukutaichou was visiting that _severe_, martial arts girl. They had begun training together when she started showing signs of high spiritual power, now he visits her every month. She even on occasion came to Soul Society to visit him. Sometimes she would come with one her other human friends to Soul Society, which would happen often if Inoue-san was training with his sister.

So it seems that his sister and his fukutaichou need to be gathered. And as he walked to the gate he decided this time he would take the matter into him own hands.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Karakura was overly quiet that night as he quickly moved atop the roofs of the houses. As he passes the Kurosaki Clinic he noted the huge spiritual pressure emulating from the very walls.

"The younger Kurosaki's have gotten stronger as well." He said aloud to himself, as their spiritual power became completely engulfed by the much stronger power still two blocks away. And yet he could still faintly feel his sister's presence. He made a mental note to remind Yamamoto Taichou-sama to force Kurosaki to seal his spiritual power more efficiently.

He had reached the fire escape and landed calmly with ease and delicacy, though he had a feeling his mood would change dramatically in a matter of minutes. Everything looked the same since the last time he came a year ago, except there were now very odd rabbit inspired curtains. His sister's doing no doubt. He gently rapped on the window. This was received by a groan, rustling, then footsteps, the curtains shifting, a pause of soul recognition. Finally the window slid open and he was greeted with a,

"Yeah?" Kurosaki Ichigo said as rudely as ever. "What do you want?" knowing full well why the taichou of the sixth division was at his window. The taichou remained still and stared at the pest. He obviously just woke up, his hair was messier then usual, and he was wearing oddly colored shorts of some sort and a wrinkled shirt. His height was astonishing, he was maybe as tall as his Fukutaichou, and obviously taller than he, and had no idea how his sister managed with it.

"As of course I would have no reason to personally see you, you can obviously make an assumption to my visit." He said coldly.

"Now what would Byakuya want, that I have, that he would come to the human world in the middle of the night to get?" he said with a smirk on his face. While on the other hand Kuchiki was not sure to remind him not to address him so informally, or to just take out his zanpakutou and slice his head off.

"She is here isn't she?" he said very seriously with brotherly under tones.

"Of course she's here, where else would she be? Now be quiet or she'll wake up." Kurosaki added with concern.

"I do not appreciate these little field trips she's been taking here and I don't think you should encourage them." He said sounding like a worried parent.

"So I'm the bad guy, huh?" Kurosaki said with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"Just get her." He said in a threatening manner. Kurosaki squinted his eyes and smirked as he replied,

"Suuure." Then shut the window and went back inside. Kuchiki leaned forward to listen inside the room. He heard footstep, rustling then silence. He raised an eyebrow to Kurosaki actions. But then he heard a tiny, very tired sounding voice,

"Ichigo? Who was that?" questioned the voice he knew was his sisters.

"No one important Rukia, go back to bed." He heard Kurosaki say. Then a very, very large vein popped onto the Taichou's forehead, _"Kurosaki, that bastard!!"_ he cursed to himself.

He waited another moment before knocking on the window again, a little harder this time. There was the sound of sheets being thrown up and quick steps, he heard Kurosaki mumble an "I wouldn't if I were you." The door slide open, only for him to find his sister, not wearing _nearly_ enough clothes. Well, underwear and what looked like one of Kurosaki's undershirts.

A look of horror and embarrassment smothered her face as she let a squeaky

"Nii-sama!?" followed by the window slamming shut and the roars of laughter from Kurosaki. His laughter was soon violently ceased, which lightened his mood a little, but only long enough for Rukia to reappear in a bathrobe. "I apologize for my discomposure Nii-sama, we were not expecting visitors."

"I see." He said as he evaluated her. He stared down at his much shorter sister and she averted her eyes and the moment was very, very awkward and silent. Kurosaki was lying on the floor, where he had just been pummeled. The silence appeared to be killing him.

"Hey Bya-kun!" he yelled with a crooked smile. "How about you come in for tea?" Kuchiki just stared at him for a moment, though angered by how he was addressed, the idea did not sound too appalling.

"I suppose that would be the civilized thing to do Kurosaki, considering you now have a guest." He said purposely trying to insult his sister's little pet. Kurosaki sat up and gave him a scornful look, which was returned with full force.

"Well then, I'll go prepare the tea!" Rukia said as she backed away from their intense staring contest. She then disappeared from the room.

"Have you seen my fukutaichou?" he said as he continued his vicious glare.

"Did ya try calling him?" Kurosaki said in a mocking tone.

"Of course why else would I belittle myself to ask you for help?" he responded sharply. Kurosaki rolled his eyes and stood up with a sigh.

"Hold on a second, they're probably still awake, it's the second Saturday of the month." He had no idea what happened on the second Saturday of the month but he wouldn't let Kurosaki notice his interest as he watched him walk towards the phone. He quickly dialed a number and waited for it to pick up. "Hey Tatsuki? It's me, is Renji there?...Ah huh…no, you don't have to put him on, but can you tell him to come over?...Ha! Really? Well get him dressed and drag his sorry ass down here, his beloved Tiachou's here…Yes, I'm serious…If you really want to, he's nothing but a stiff anyway" Kuchiki raised an eyebrow. "Okay hold on, RUKIA! BOIL MORE WATER, TATSUKI AND RENJI ARE COMING OVER!" He yelled to rukia in the kitchen.

"WHAT ABOUT ORIHIME, ISHIDA-KUN AND SADO-SAN?!" she yelled right back.

"HOLD ON! Hey, Tatsuki what about Orihime, Ishida and Chad…okay. SHE SAID THEY WENT HOME ALREADY!" he yelled to Rukia.

"OKAY, GOT I-"

"STOP YELLING" Kuchiki shouted, cutting Rukia off. Kurosaki looked at him like he had three heads then continued back to the phone.

"Anyway you two don't have to use shyunpo or anything, take your time okay?...See you in fifteen minutes." He put the phone down and looked at Kuchiki. "Get angry often?" he said slyly, which received him a death glare.

"Stop bickering" Rukia appeared at the door. "Nii-sama would you like to wait in the living room?" she said sweetly "Oh and get dressed Ichigo." She added harshly as she led her brother to the right down the hall to living room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuchiki Byakuya sat in their living room waiting for his sister to bring his tea and for his stupid fukutaichou to show up. It was a very odd living room it looked like two worlds had crashed into it. The large main couch was red with a large black stripe taking up a good meter in the center with little white stripes outlining the black. To the right of the couch was a fuzzy pink loveseat. It had throw pillow matching the bunny fabric from the curtain in the other room. To the left of the main couch, was a single chair that matched the loveseat. In the middle of the room was a nice little kotatsu. Considering how much the whole room clashed, it was very comfortable and surprisingly in harmony.

Kurosaki entered the room dressed and somewhat presentable. He pulled the main comforter off the kotatsu, folded it and put it in the closet in the hall. He came back and sat on the loveseat most-likely because Kuchiki sat right in the middle of the couch. He sprawled across the loveseat and stared at the ceiling as he waited for Rukia. Despite being almost twenty one he still seemed like the same load-mouthed boy that took Soul Society by storm to rescue his sister. It really is surprising how someone can bond to that extent in only a few months. But now, as hard as he tries not to notice, they have a completely different relationship.

He always noticed that they cared a great deal for each other, possible before they even noticed. But at one point in time they figured it out, he had a not so fond memory of about that time in there relationship. He remembered waking up one morning and looking out his balcony only to see Kurosaki Ichigo and his sister being _overly_ friendly, on a bench, in the courtyard of the Kuchiki Estate. Needless to say this is not what a concerned brother wants to wake up to. Anyway he yelled a few choice words at them, which drove them away. Well, at least, they stopped kissing and Rukia dragged Kurosaki off to find a new spot, as Kurosaki let fly a spew of profanities about how he meddled too much. Back then that sort of thing was his problem, now he worries about if Rukia is going to come home one day and say she got married or something _worse_. Now that's headache inducing.

"Nii-sama, I brought the tea! Ichigo get your feet of the couch." Rukia said as she burst into the room, not looking at Kurosaki, just knowing his bad habits by heart. He puts his feet down and swings around to grab a cup, but is swatted away. "Ichigo, I haven't even put the tray down."

"She is correct, that show ill manners. It also often causes messes." He said supporting his sister. He simple snorts in retaliation and takes a cup after she does and they both sit together on the loveseat. "So how have you two been? You haven't been quarrelling more then usual have you?" He says starting a new conversation bound to strike nerves.

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" Kurosaki stared defensively.

"I'm waiting for when my sister will turn you out." He said coldly just to annoy him.

"Why you sorry son o-" The apartment buzzer cut Kurosaki off even before his sister silenced him with a fist. He stood up, rubbed his arm and answered the door. As he cracked the door the sound of his Fukutaichou's distanced yelp was heard, and the severe marshal arts girl came strolling in with him by the ear. Kuchiki then decided this girl maybe more interesting then previously thought.

"Please Tatsu-chan!?" he almost wailed.

"No! You lost, you will pay me in full or I will beat your ass to the ground **while** I force you to do house work…in the **apron**!" She yelled in such a menacing manner even Kurosaki looked like he felt bad for Renji.

"Tea, anyone?" Rukia asked in a casual manner.

"Oh sure." Said "Tatsu-chan".

"Oh, me too." Renji said as he got up from the ground. Everyone just got their tea and moved on to the couches. Kuchiki had no idea what just happened, nor could he even begin to wrap his mind around whether or not all this was normal.

"So, you're the infamous sixth division Taichou, Kuchiki Byakuya? Arisawa Tatsuki, it's a pleasure." She said as she bowed, and he acknowledged her. "So you're his boss." She said as she gestured to his fukutaichou.

"Yes, and you appear to be as well." He added. She grinned.

"What do you mean?!" she responded amiably as she slapped Renji on the back, making him jump. And just about everybody else.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After about another half hour of being tormented yet simultaneously being entertained by "No please, call me Tatsuki-chan." Kuchiki Byakuya was ready to get to what he can to do Which was lecture, or beat up Kurosaki for most likely violating his sister the last two months. Which ever one he got to first.

This time he had gotten to the lecturing first, and so he lectured on the importance attendance, and how work must be done in an orderly and timely fashion. This was also the part where he wanted them to come back with him _right now_. But thanks to the charms of Tatsuki-chan that was changed to return to the Soul Society tomorrow at 6:00 pm sharp on you own accord. This was also about the time when Tatsuki-chan some how managed to convince Kuchiki to let Renji have the second and last Saturday and Sunday of every month off.

Kuchiki Byakuya left the human world at 1:15 in the morning. He had not accomplished anything he setout to do. He came back empty handed, and he barely got to insult Kurosaki. Thought for some reason he felt as if he enjoyed himself. He felt he knew a little bit more about people. Though overall he felt very strongly that he had just been ripped off.

_Damn_ _that human girl._


	2. Kuchiki Rukia was very, very bored

I decided to start with Byakuya so you could get a feel for what's happening in the plot, but the fic starts about two months before he visits. It will also most likely continue after that part as well. The story moves through different character(s), but I'll always say which character the chapter revolves around in the first sentence. Also, if your wondering my opinion of Ichigo being the fifth division taichou. It's obvious one day he will be a captain, and also Ichigo and fives just go together. There's no fifteen so why not five? (Ichi-go, 1-5) Oh and kudos to KittiKat626

P.S. "ICHI GEKI HIH SAH!!" means "ONE HIT K.O.!!"

Kuchiki Rukia was very, very bored. For the last few weeks she had been restricted to office duty instead of her normal shinigami duty. Why, you ask? Well on record, it stated; Kuchiki Rukia, of the thirteenth division, requires more office experience in her training to reach a higher position. Off record, though, was more like; Your brother is mad at you for spending too much time with Ichigo in the human world, and will do what ever he can to get you two apart.

Now Ichigo is a great guy and it's not like he wouldn't come to visit her, but every time he comes for unofficial reasons, her brother tracks him like a hawk. Which leaves little room for romance let alone _any_ relationship, _at all._

I t's not like she wanted to roll around on the floor with him every time she saw him, she just wanted something normal. _'Though that would be interesting.'_ she thought, then promptly mentally smacked herself. Yeah, something normal….well at least as normal as any relationship between a dead girl and a living boy. That was probably one of the bigger setbacks, that and the whole living on two different plains of existence. Well at least there was compensation for the later, thank Kami-sama for the gates. At about that time her train of thought was derailed by the sound of:

"Rukia-chan!!" being yelled by Tatsuki. Rukia nearly squealed when she jumped up from her desk to greet her.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Rukia cried. She and Tatsuki had become very close to each other over the years. This was due to all her training with Renji to improve her fighting and spiritual power."This is great! I'm so glad to see you, I was sooooo bored, wait a second and I'll go and take my lunch break now." She said now beaming. "Oi! Renji! You idiot, I know your lurking out side the door! Come in here, now!" she said changing her expression as he slinked through the door and moved next to Tatsuki.

"Idiot." Tatsuki added as she rolled her eyed at him.

"Ay! I thought you two would want to talk alone! How was I supposed to know she wanted me to come in!" the yelled with a hint of a blush.

"I don't know, maybe because you've known her for like, a century!" she yelled back. As they continued Rukia was thinking about how they made an adorable couple, just so cute and angry.

"Hey you two, I'm taking my lunch break." Rukia said breaking up their argument. They quieted down and followed side by side.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They headed down to the thirteenth division training grounds, and moved straight to the ones in the back. They were used for private training and for higher level shinigami. This was where she and Orihime would train, the hill overlooking it was also a great place for lunch. Rukia walked to her favorite spot under a tree growing just before the steep slope on the hill began.

"Are you guys hungry? I think I have enough for all of us." Rukia said as she sat down. She looked up at Tatsuki, she had fist on her hips, and was making the typical super hero pose. She made a wicked grin and looked at Renji who was settling on the grass.

"I don't know Renji, I don't think I've quite worked up an appetite yet. You?" she said as he shivered, but before he could move she had kicked his head with all the force she could muster (without killing him). And off went his head like soccer ball, bouncing only once before he reached the bottom. He landed head in the ground, butt in the air. She raised her arms in triumph, and shouted. "ICHI GEKI HIH SAH!!!!!"

"Wow." Rukia stared at her wide eyed, she really had gotten stronger. She did that, and she didn't even use all her powers. Her thoughts went to Renji as she looked down the hill. Head still in the ground, he lifted his arm with a point of exclamation.

"That sooooo did not count!!!!" He said as he jumped up and went into a fighting stance. She raised an eyebrow and grinned fiercely and jumped straight to the bottom of the hill. Jumps, kicks, hits and punches went everywhere.

Meanwhile Rukia was enjoying her lunch. Though she had to admit she was quite jealous of the happy couple.

After Rukia had finished her lunch she noticed arguing coming from behind her. It was fast approaching and was loader then Renji and Tatsuki. After another second Kiyone and Sentarou, the two third seat shinigami of the thirteenth division, came rushing forward.

"I'm going to tell her!" Kiyone yelled.

"Not if I do first!" Sentarou yelled back.

"Taichou asked me to do it!" Kiyone protested.

"No! Taichou asked me to tell Rukia-sama!" Sentarou wailed.

"No he didn't!" she yelled.

"Boggier face!" he went.

"Loser!" she went.

"KIYONE-SAN, SENTAROU-SAN!" Rukia yelled over the two. They stopped cold in their tracks.

"Yes Rukia-sama?" they said together, but looked evilly at one another for copying the other. She acted quickly before the started again.

"Kiyone-san, please tell me what Taichou said." She said calmly, though Sentarou pouted. Kiyone sneered at her partner but continued with pride.

"Taichou said you will be returned to your normal shinigami duties as of tomorrow." She beamed, then realized what this meant for Rukia. "Wait that means you can visit-" she was cut off as her partner dragged her away, snuffing her glory.

Rukia just stood there and stared at nothing for a good minute and then she giggled, then chuckled, then she was full out laughing. She was rolling with laughter, literally, as she rolled around on the grass. She had no idea what was so funny but she hadn't laughed in a really long time, and it felt really good.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rukia woke up the next morning in a very good mood. She dressed in a hurry, and headed down to the mess hall, were she sat down with her friends. The mess hall was, well a mess in its organization. It was always assumed that in the beginning it was separated by division, but now-a-days the shinigami ate wherever they wanted. So she sat down with Renji, their eleventh division friends, a few from the fourth, thirteenth, tenth and fifth. Tatsuki was also at the table because she wasn't going back until noon that day.

Rukia had to admit the place was a mess, but it was way more fun then eating at the Kuchiki manor. Of course this was a new habit that had grown with in the last few years, though she did eat with her Nii-sama and Renji at the estate twice a week. A lot of the other, more down to earth (so to speak), taichou liked to eat with their ranks. Especially Zaraki-taichou.

"So, Kuchiki, I heard you're going back to normal duties today." He started and she nodded with a smile. "So can you tell Ichigo that he should come and figh--"

"Hey! What makes you think I going to see Ichigo! I have a job to do!" She said fiercely narrowing he eyes. Zaraki looked at her and let out a huge deep menacing laugh, within seconds everyone that had heard what she said was in hysterics. Rukia was ready to knock skulls.

"Kami-san! That's great!" Renji bellowed and he wiped away a tear with his finger. "Yeah, sure, that and Hitsugaya eats breakfast in Hinamori's quarters to talk about wage raises and politics!" He added, and sent the table back into in hysterics. Of course that was about the time that Rukia took out her zanpakutou and began beating Renji's face into his bowl with her hilt.

"See that's what you get for messing with a girl's feelings." Tatsuki said, pointing her chopsticks at him. Renji looked up at her.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to point with your chopsticks." He said just before Tatsuki's fist met the back of his head and back into the bowl he went.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rukia had convinced herself she was not going to run directly to Ichigo, no matter how tempting that seems. That would prove everyone right. And they were WRONG! That's right she had a job to do! She had Hollows to destroy and souls to send!

The only problem she was having was that she couldn't find any Hollows, and she had only encountered two souls to send. Not only did she have nothing to do, but everyone's become so strong she could just stand on any roof and sense all of her friend's reiatsu. And of course the Kurosaki's as a whole gave of the biggest. She looked in their direction; the wind blew towards them in an almost suggestive way.

"Damn it! Stupid wind." She cursed at the southward gusts as she went north to a little park.

It was a small park, she didn't go there with Ichigo much, but she had sent a few souls there before she met him. It was square in shape and had a sandbox in the middle, with little slides and things around it. A sidewalk outlined the park, and then benches were spread out on the sidewalk. Just as she landed on one of the benches her phone beeped.

"Hollow." She spoke under her breath as she unsheathed her zanpakutou. She only had to wait a minute before she felt the Hollow approach from the east. It's white horned mask almost glowed under the street light, it ran on eight legs. It rushed towards her in full speed. She bent her knees in preparation to jump; she was waiting for it to reach the sand box.

But the Hollow never reached the sandbox. It was there a moment, then a bright flash, then it was in pieces then gone. She froze. She knew exactly what happened, another shinigami got to the Hollow first. And there they were, the other shinigami, standing in the corner of her eye. She refused to look, she wasn't really sure why but she was almost on the verge of tears.

"Rukia" they said, though not in a questioning way, nor addressing. More like she was being beckoned.

"Okay, that it!" she yelled as she charged him. She ran like a black blur of fury as she smacked into her victim, knocking him right off his feet, and flat on his back. "Ichigo, are you trying to put me on permanent desk duty?!"

"No, what does that have to do with me?" Ichigo said with a cough as he grabbed her around the waist to anchor her there.

"This is all your fault, idiot! Because Nii-sama thought I was spending too much time with you and not enough time working, so he got them to put me on desk duty!" she yelled

"Well that's because your brother is a stiff-ass, and doesn't want you to have any fun." He responded coolly.

"He is not! …all the time. Anyway I was trying to avoid you, and you're here trying to get me, aren't you!" She fumed.

"No offence Rukia, but you're on top of _me_, and I didn't put you there." He said with a chuckle, but his cool exterior would soon be ruined. Rukia tried to move only to find his arms around her. She narrowed her eyes at him as she started wiggling to escape his grip. This of courses lead to blushing, and for some reason he started blushing too. This of course led to ridicule.

"Gees Ichigo, don't get a nose bleed." She taunted him in a suggestive voice, as she drew little imaginary swirlies on his slightly visible chest. Needless to saw she was blushing too.

"Shut up, you jumped me!" He argued back.

"Yeah, well you deserved it!" she said with a glare.

"Pervert." He added.

"You can't call me that!!!!!" she yelled

"Why not." He said with a smirk.

"Because I'm a girl!" she said quickly. That remark was followed by a long steam of laughter. Though she hated being laugh at, Rukia actually sort of enjoyed the feeling of him laughing while lying on his chest, it was surprisingly fun. But he slowly came to a stop

"What about Chizuru?" he said as he raised an eyebrow. Rukia shuttered.

"Okay, you have a point." She admitted as her response slowed. She soon gave out a sigh and rested her head on his chest.

"You okay?" He asked as he let one hand move to mingle in her hair.

"You're making me sleepy, and you're stopping me from doing my job." She said.

"And we're in the middle of a public park, so what's the problem?" he said nonchalant. This received him a fist to the chest. "Ow." He added

"You're doing my job for me!" she said lifting up her head.

"Well then that way you don't have to worry." He replied softly as he put her head back down on his chest with protective tenderness.

"You're not going to leave me any Hollows are you?" she said in realization.

"Nope." He said with a smile.

"You--" but she was cut off by her phone sounding off another Hollow, and the two of them dashing out into the darkness of the night.


End file.
